Boys Before Alchemy
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: Riza yang adalah seorang gadis biasa dari keluarga biasa berada ditengah lingkungan kemewahan Amestris University, yang terkenal dengan kehadiran sosok F4. Campuran Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, dan Boys Before Flower.    RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Haloooo~ Misa kembali disini.. yaay! :D

Hiks, Misa baru aja nonton episode terakhir FMA brotherhood.. Oemjeh! Apakah itu benar-benar Roy Mustang dengan rambut klimis dan kumis tipis? XD hahahaha, but I still love you my dear ganteng *digaplokin sendal* Ahh~ Roy ganteng deh pokoknya.

Balik ke masalah fanfic, fic ini terlintas waktu Misa nonton Boys Before Flower di I*dosiar. Misa ngebayangin kalo si Gu Jun Pyo atau Dao Ming Shi-nya Meteor Garden digantiin sama Roy, Misa bisa pingsan mendadak *lebai mode* :D Di fic ini, Misa menyatukan Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, dan Boys before flower. :)

oke, tanpa banyak cingccong, kita mulai aja fanficnya.

Fullmetal dan tokohnya serta nama-nama yang berbau FMA, adalah punya Arakawa-sensei. Hana Yori dango dan seluruh produksi yang mengatasnamakan F4 bukan punya Misa. Fic-nya dan segala OC yang muncul adalah milik otak Misa.

Enjoy your salep! ^^

* * *

_**First : Amestris University**_

**_

* * *

_**

Riza mengayuh sepedanya memasuki lingkungan Amestris University. Pagi ini terlihat cerah seperti biasanya. Daun-daun kering beterbangan lepas dari pohonnya. Jalanan aspal lebar yang menjadi pintu masuk Amestris University terlihat sangat indah dengan taburan daun, sorotan sinar matahari, serta banyaknya mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berjalan di pinggir jalan.

Riza menghirup segarnya angin pagi hari itu.

"Seperti biasa, pagi yang indah di Amestris."

Pagi itu sangat tenang dan nyaman, ketika tiba-tiba...

Wussshh!

Angin kencang datang dari belakang Riza. Ia menengok kebelakang dan menemukan penyebab angin kencang itu.

Empat mobil mewah berjalan cepat memasuki lingkungan Amestris University.

Riza menghela nafas panjang, "Hhh, here comes the 'yon-baka' (four-stupid)."

Amestris University adalah salah satu universitas swasta di suatu kota di Jerman yang muridnya sebagian besar adalah anak konglomerat atau pejabat Negara. Jangan heran kalau setiap pagi banyak mobil berdatangan seperti parade. Ada Jaguar, BMW, Range Rover, sebut saja mobil-mobil yang jarang dipakai orang atau yang biasanya dipakai artis Hollywood, kau bisa menemukannya disini.

Riza memperhatikan empat mobil mewah yang baru saja datang. Paling depan adalah Jaguar tipe E warna hitam, diikuti Lamborghini silver, Ferrari cantik berwarna kuning, dan yang paling belakang, Mustang Convertible merah.

Riza menghela nafas lagi dan mengarahkan sepedanya menuju tempat parkir motor di dekat pintu masuk gedung utama. Seperti biasa, motor yang ada di tempat parkir jumlahnya hanya sedikit. _Yah, itu karena banyaknya mahasiswa yang menggunakan mobil_, pikir Riza dalam hati.

**Riza POV**

Aku meletakkan sepedaku di tempat biasa yang terlindungi kanopi. Menyetandarkan dan menguncinya dengan gembok sepeda kecil berwarna perak.

Aku mengambil tasku yang tadi kutaruh di keranjang depan lalu menyampirkannya melalui bahuku. Aku merogoh kantong depan tasku, ternyata aku lupa membawa klip untuk rambutku.

Aku menghela nafas entah untuk keberapakalinya.

"Ah, bodohnya aku lupa membawa klip rambut."

Aku memastikan semua kunci sepeda sudah terpasang. Dengan tarikan nafas dan senyum di wajahku, aku berjalan meninggalkan sepeda.

Di depan pintu masuk gedung utama Amestris University, aku melihat kerumunan orang.

"Huf, pasti mereka sedang mengagumi kedatangan para anggota 'yon-baka' itu." Gumamku dengan suara kecil. Aku membuang rambut pirang panjangku kebelakang dan mulai berjalan menuju kerumunan itu.

Oh, sepertinya para pembaca belum tahu siapa 'yon-baka' yang dari tadi aku gumamkan. Nah, kebetulan anggotanya sedang keluar dari mobil. Mari, aku perkenalkan satu persatu.

Jaguar tipe E hitam berhenti terlebih dahulu. Pintu bagian pengemudinya terbuka, dan turunlah seorang pria dari dalamnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa, Havoc-samaaaa~"

Dengar, kan? Itu adalah teriakan para wanita pengagum yon-baka itu. Oke, karena tokohnya sudah keluar, aku perkenalkan saja langsung.

Pria yang baru keluar dari Jaguar itu namanya Jean Havoc. Orangnya tinggi, berambut pirang cepak, dan kadang suka merokok pada waktu luang. Tambahan, ia tampan. Tambahan lagi, ia super-super-super-supeeeeerrr kaya.

Menurut informasi yang sering tidak sengaja aku dengar dari pengagum yon-baka itu (mereka membicarkan dengan suara cempreng, siapa sih yang tidak bisa dengar?), Jean Havoc adalah blasteran. Ayahnya orang Perancis, dan ibunya asli Jerman. Keluarganya adalah pemilik country-club yang sering dihuni oleh orang-orang berduit. Belum lagi kepemilikan Havoc Departemen Store yang franchise-nya bertebaran diseluruh dunia.

Jean Havoc juga terkenal baik pada fans club-nya. Tidak heran kalau wanita banyak yang jatuh hati padanya.

Oh, pengemudi mobil belakangnya sudah keluar ya?

Teriakan perkumpulan fans club yon baka makin histeris.

"Elric-samaaaaa~ I love youuuuu~"

Pengemudi Lamborghini silver menampakkan wajahnya. Keluarlah sesosok pria tampan lainnya. Tubuhnya tegap, wajahnya baby-face, dan rambutnya yang pirang pendek agak jabrik membuat penampilannya makin oke. Dialah Alphonse Elric.

Lagi-lagi terima kasih pada para pengagum setia yon baka, aku mendapat banyak infromasi lagi mengenai Alphonse Elric. Menurut kabar, ia sangat pintar dan baik pada semua orang. Umurnya setahun lebih muda daripada anggota yon baka lainnya, tapi ia dipastikan akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya setahun lagi, yang berarti ia hanya kuliah 3 tahun.

Seperti Jean Havoc yang tadi aku baru perkenalkan, Alphonse Elric berasal keluarga yang kaya pula. Ayahnya adalah CEO dari Elric Industries yang bergerak di bidang minyak dan pertambangan, dan Ibunya adalah desainer fashion terkenal dengan merek 'Trisha Elric'.

Tidak banyak dari para wanita Alphonse-fans-club yang mendekati dirinya hanya untuk mengambil 'sedikit' baju-baju karya ibunya yang berharga jutaan sampai miliaran itu.

Wah, pengemudi Ferrari kuning tampaknya juga sudah keluar.

Kali ini, pria yang keluar bertubuh agak pendek, dengan rambut pirang yang dikepang diebelakang kepalanya. Tidak lupa, seperti anggota yon baka lainnya, ia tampan.

"Edward-samaaaaaaa~"

Perkenalkan, dia adalah Edward Elric. Mungkin kalian menyadari persamaan nama belakang Edward dan Alphonse. Alasannya mudah, Edward adalah kakaknya Alphonse. Umur mereka berbeda setahun. Karena kita sudah tahu latar belakang keluarganya, aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang karakter Edward.

Edward-fans-club memberi julukan pada pangeran Elric ini, julukannya adalah 'the Cute Shorty'. Yah meskipun Edward sama sekali tidak suka dengan julukan itu.

Edward sangat membenci kata 'pendek', 'kutu', 'kecil', dan lainnya yang ukurannya 'mini-sized'. Sedikit saja Edward mendengar kata itu, si pengucap dipastikan hilang keesokan harinya. Edward agak temperamen, bermulut kasar, dan kadang suka tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi toh, dia sangat menyayangi Alphonse. Catatan, seperti adiknya, he's extremely smart.

"Hei, hei, lihat! Prince Mustang akan segera keluar."

"Apa aku sudah cantik?"

Yep, here goes the last member of yon baka. Dia akan keluar dari Mustang-Convertible-dengan-atap-tertutup-nya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Mustaaaaang! You're soooo cuteeee!"

Ya ampun, orangnya belum keluar, tapi kerumunan gadis-gadis sudah menggila seperti itu.

Aku memanjangkan leherku untuk melihat si pengendara Mustang merah itu. Aku sudah melihatnya beribu kali, di tv, majalah, internet, berita selebriti, bahkan di universitas ini, tapi aku hanya senang memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang terlihat seperti meleleh saat bertatapan dengan si 'Mustang-sama' itu.

Yea, here he goes.

Seorang pria tampan muncul dari balik pintu pengemudi Mustang merah. Sesuai dengan merek mobilnya, perkenalkan, dia adalah Roy Mustang.

Ini adalah member terakhir the great yon-baka, si multi tampan dan multi playboy, Roy Mustang.

Ya ampun, aku sampai mengucap namanya dua kali. Bukannya aku suka padanya atau apa. Aku hanya heran, apa sih yang disukai mahasiswi-mahasiswi Amestris University pada pria itu. Harap dicatat, _semua mahasiswi Amestris University mencintainya_, kecuali aku tentunya. Aku tidak tertarik pada pria-pria famous dan tipe on-spotlight.

Tubuhnya tinggi, tapi tidak terlalu tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari Alphonse, tapi lebih pendek Havoc. Wajahnya yang baby-face membuat para gadis hilang kesadaran sesaat. Tidak seperti anggota yon baka lainnya, ia memiliki rambut hitam yang menawan. Dipotong pendek dan agak berantakan. Matanya berwana onyx berkilau.

Ia menyapukan pandangan pada kerumunan di sekitap pintu masuk. Menghela nafas, lalu menengok pada ketiga temannya.

Oh, aku belum menceritakan latar belakang keluarganya ya? Dia yang terkaya dari keempat anggota yon baka. Ayahnya keturunan Jepang dan ibunya campuran Jepang-Jerman. Keluarganya adalah pemilik hampir setiap usaha yang bisa disebutkan. Mereka punya hotel, supermarket, pertambangan besi, suplier perlengkapan pesawat, pemilik airline swasta terbesar di Jerman, dan lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Semuanya dibawah nama Mustang Enterprise.

Roy Mustang mengacak rambutnya sebentar, dan mengsiyaratkan teman-temannya untuk memasuki gedung. Dengan dikawal bodyguard, mereka mulai melewati kerumunan yang semakin menggila.

"Havoooc, jadilah pacarkuuu!"

"Alphonse-samaaa~!"

"Cute Shorty!" (Edward melemparkan tatapan menyeramkannya.)

"Prince Roy!"

Oh ya, sedikit tambahan, orang tua mereka berempat menanamkan saham pada universitas ini. Jadi dalam bahasa singkatnya, _universitas ini adalah milik mereka_.

Mereka berempat memasuki gedung dengan wajah angkuhnya. Oh ya ampun, ingin sekali aku menampar wajah-wajah itu. Aku tidak percaya aku sempat mendeskripsikan mereka sebagai orang baik.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan menuju tangga keatas menuju kumpulan loker. Dari atas tangga, aku memperhatikan keempat yon baka berjalan menuju lift _khusus mereka_. Sombong sekali! Dasar pemalas!

Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lantai tempat loker, aku menatap si Prince Roy. Melihatnya berjalan dengan angkuh. Aku ingin sekali melemparkan sepeda-berkeranjang-ku untuk melukai wajahnya yang baby-face itu.

Seolah dia sadar sedang aku perhatikan, tiba-tiba si Mustang itu melihat ke arah tangga. Err... mungkinkah ia tahu yang kupikirkan? Maksudku mengenai sepeda itu. Matanya menatap kearahku.

Hei, dia _beneran_ melihat ke arahku.

Aku beku sejenak. Kemudian aku sadar, _mana mungkin ia melihatku? Kalaupun iya, mungkin ia hanya mencoba menggodaku. Huh!_

Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan sedingin mungkin. Oke, balik badan, maju jalan.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari tatapan si Prince Roy, dan berjalan mantap menuju lokerku.

Aku sampai di lokerku, nomer 109.

"Hai Riza, selamat pagi!" Sapa seorang pria di sampingku.

"Hai Teddy, selamat pagi juga." Ternyata temanku dari kelas biologi, Teddy Heidrich. Dia pemilik loker sebelah, 110.

Aku sedang mengambil beberapa buku matematika ketika tiba-tiba kudengar Teddy terjatuh disebelahku.

"A...Ah.. Ti, tidak mungkin!" Teddy terdengar histeris.

Aku membanting lokerku karena terkejut, "Teddy, ada apa?"

"I...itu!" Wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Ia menunjuk sesuatu di dalam lokernya.

Aku mengikuti tangannya dan menemukan sesuatu tergantung di pintu lokernya.

Oh tidak.

Sebuah kertas nota berwarna merah menggantung disitu. Dengan tulisan 'You'll Die' lengkap dengan gambar tengkorang hitam dibwah tulisan itu. Aku meraih kertas itu, dan membaliknya.

Seperti yang kuduga.

Ada identitas pengirimnya, F4.

F4 adalah nama asli dari yon-baka. Yon-baka itu nama julukan dariku.

F4 adalah kependekan dari Flower Four. Keempat bodoh dan angkuh itu menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'bunga' paling indah dan terkenal di seluruh Amestris University, bahkan diseluruh Jerman.

Aku melepas nota itu, membiarkannya jatuh dihadapan Teddy.

"Hei lihat, dia itu dapat nota merah!" Seorang gadis berteriak di belakangku.

"Habislah dia."

"Bukankan dia Teddy Heidrich dari Heidrich Company?"

Aku menengok ke kiri-kanan dengan panik. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekeliling aku dan Teddy. Di pojokan, aku bisa melihat beberapa pemuda sudah mengeluarkan handycam dan kamera digital.

Ini adalah kebiasaan F4 yang paling, paliiiiing buruk.

F4 atau yon-baka ini akan mengirim nota merah pada orang yang mengganggu atau berurusan dengan salah satu atau semua anggota F4. Jika ditemukan nota merah pada loker salah seorang mahasiswa, ia dipastikan akan keluar dari Amestris University dengan tubuh lebam karena dipukuli anak-anak sekampus. Nota merah itu menjadi semacam 'tanda kematian' yang lebih mengerikan dari dewa kematian. Apalagi menurut kabar yang kudengar, kalau penerima nota merah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan, keluarga dan kerabatnya bisa mendapat imbas yang sangat buruk.

Dukungan finansial yon-baka itu _teramat_ kuat untuk bisa melakukan semuanya. Termasuk dalam hal balas dendam. Mengerikan, sekaligus menyebalkan.

Teddy berdiri dari hadapanku. Ia berpaling dengan panik. Ia berlari melewatiku.

Kerumunan disekitarku spontan ikut mengejar Teddy. Aku ingin mengejar dan menghentikan orang-orang yang sudah makin menggila mengikuti Teddy dengan barang untuk dilempar. Tapi, melawan mereka sama saja dengan melawan para yon-baka itu.

Teddy sudah salah memilih orang untuk diganggu.

Aku terdiam di tempatku. Berdoa dalam hati agar Teddy sehat-sehat saja.

Aku memperhatikan semua orang jadi menggila jika diketemukan nota merah di salah satu loker. Itu menjadi semacam 'izin' untuk mereka berbuat anarki.

"Hai Riza, selamat pagi!" Sapa sebuah suara dari belakangku.

Aku kaget dan spontan berbalik.

"Hai, Maria."

Maria adalah satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki di Amestris University. Yah, karena aku bukan salah satu anak konglomerat, aku agak dijauhi mahasiswa disini. Maria Ross adalah satu-satunya yang mau menjadi temanku.

"Kasihan sekali ya, si Heidrich itu." Maria melemparkan pandangan ke jendela. Terlihat pemandangan Teddy yang sedang dikerubungi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Aku menjauhkan diri dari jendela. Merasa prihatin dalam hati.

"Memangnya Teddy berbuat apa pada yon-baka itu?" Aku bertanya pada Maria.

Maria menempelkan satu jari di mulutnya, "Sssstt! Kau mau mendapat nota merah besok? Masih saja berani memanggil mereka 'yon-baka'!"

Aku menghela nafas, "Habisnya, mereka seenaknya saja berbuat begitu."

"Mereka memang punya hak." Maria membalas lemah.

"Oia, tadi memang Teddy melakukan apa sampai diberi nota merah oleh yon-baka?"

"Ehm, kalau aku tidak salah dengar, Teddy mengolok-olok si Prince Mustang dan seluruh anggota F4. Salah seorang mahasiswa merekamnya, dan..." Maria mengakhiri dengan suara pelan, "...habislah dia."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Aku sudah berulang kali memberitahumu, Riza, jangan suka memanggil mereka 'yon-baka'," Maria menatap Riza dengan cemas, "aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Kau tahu kan aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada mereka."

Bell berbunyi. Jam kelas dimulai.

"Ah, bell-nya sudah bunyi. Aku duluan ya, Riz!" Maria berjalan melaluiku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dah Maria, sampai ketemu makan siang nanti." Aku membalas lambaian Maria.

Huff, dan jadilah aku sendiri lagi.

Aku mengunci pintu lokerku, lalu berjalan menuju kelas jam pertamaku, matematika.

Dalam hati, aku berharap tidak perlu berurusan dengan yon-baka itu. Tidak, bukannya aku takut pada mereka atau apa, aku hanya tidak mau keluargaku berurusan dengan mereka.

Sudah ku sebut sebelumnya, kan? Aku bukan anak orang kaya. Apa jadinya kalau keluargaku terkena imbas dari kelakuan nekatku. Aduh, serba salah.

**Normal POV**

Riza berdiri di pintu kelas yang akan dimasukinya. Dalam hati ia masih ingin membantu Teddy atau anak lainnya yang terkena perlakuan semena-mena dari F4.

Riza melongok ke jendela kecil di pintu kelas, ternyata masih sepi. Mungkin para mahasiswa itu masih sibuk menyiksa Teddy. Ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kainya memasuki kelas.

"Hawkeye, gutten morgen!" Sapa seorang dosen setengah baya yang duduk di meja sebelah papan tulis.

"Gutten Morgen, Herrin Gladia." Riza tersenyum pada dosen matematikanya.

Riza berjalan menuju bangku dua baris dari depan.

10 menit kemudian, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mulai memasuki ruangan kelas. Wajah mereka terlihat puas. Beberapa pria asik menunjukkan hasil foto di kamera digital mereka. Riza bersumpah tidak mau melihat hasil foto yang ia yakin pasti ada tampilan Teddy di dalamnya.

Riza menghela nafas.

_Lihat saja kau F4, yon-baka, atau apa saja nama kalian. Aku akan membalas kalian. Tunggu saja._ Batin Riza.

Tanpa Riza ketahui, pikirannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tidak lama lagi.

Riza Hawkeye akan segera _berurusan_ dengan F4.

* * *

Yak itu tadi chapter pembukanya. Maap kalo agak aneh... ^^ Kalau ingin di-update, saran, dan mungkin kritik pembangun silahkan me-review.. :)

Salam hangat,

^Misa-chan^


	2. Chapter 2

Whoyeah! BBA chapter 2 akhirnya selesai. :) setelah mengalamai pergulatan mengetik beberapa malam sebelum tidur.

Tanpa banyak komen, langsung aja dimulai BBA-nya.

Disclaimer : Iya, FMA bukan punya Misa. Puas? Nama F4 juga bukan punya Misa. Tapi yang jelas, ff nya punya Misa ^^

Enjoy your salep!

* * *

_**Second : The Canteen Conqueror**_

* * *

Jam 12 siang. Jam makan siang.

Riza keluar dari kelas dengan perut kelaparan. Hari-harinya di Amestris University terasa sangat panjang dan lama. Setiap hari ia harus datang pagi, belajar sana sini, dan baru bisa kembali pulang pada sore hari.

Selesai kuliah pun, ia tidak bisa langsung pulang. Ia masih harus bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran bubur beberapa blok dari Amestris University.

Riza tidak pernah menyesali keadaannya yang datang dari keluarga pas-pas-an. Ia justru senang bisa membantu orang tuanya untuk mencari tambahan penghasilan.

Setidaknya, ia bisa berperan menjadi 'anak baik'.

Selama ini, Riza memang menjadi anak baik dengan meraih beasiswa untuk kuliahnya di Amestris University.

Ia mendapat beasiswa di bidang olahraga. _For your information_, Riza adalah pemegang juara menembak nasional Jerman selama 5 tahun berturut-turut. Riza Hawkeye terpilih untuk mewakili Jerman dalam berbagai macam kompetisi menembak internasional. Singkatnya, _she's as good as a sniper_. Nama belakang 'Hawkeye' sangat cocok dengannya.

Riza berjalan menuju lokernya. Ia membuka loker, menaruh buku-buku yang sudah tidak digunakan, dan menarik keluar bekal makanan yang ia siapkan dari rumah.

"Riza!"

Riza menengok. Maria Ross berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Ada apa, Maria?"

Maria Ross berhenti di hadapan Riza, "Hah...Hah...Hah..."

"Atur nafasmu dulu." Ujar Riza sambil mengunci lokernya.

Maria mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Riza, kau tahu? F4 hari ini akan makan di kantin!"

Gedubrak! _Aku pikir apa._

Riza menampar pintu lokernya dengan kecewa.

"Ri-Riza?" Maria menemukan Riza sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Heeehh..." Riza menghela nafas panjang, "dengar ya Maria Ross, aku tidak peduli mau F4 makan di kantin, di atas pohon, atau di toilet, atau pun tiba-tiba mereka makan tutup panci. Kalaupun F4 memang makan di kantin, itu tidak akan membuat dompetku bertambah isinya kan? _Who will give it a damn about it?_"

"_I will!_" Seru Maria semangat sambil malu-malu, "yah, mereka kan tidak jelek."

Riza memegang pundak Maria dengan tangan yang bebas, "Maria Ross-ku sayang, apa kau pernah ditawari cuci otak? Kalau iya, langsung terima saja ya."

Bibir Maria langsung manyun tidak setuju. "Kau jahat, Riza."

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Ayo kita makan! Perutku sudah minta diisi." Riza menggandeng Maria yang masih kesal dan menyeretnya ke kantin.

Seperti biasa, kantin penuh seperti tempat pengungsian. Setiap senti area kantin dipenuhi dengan mahasiswa yang membawa nampan perak yang berisi makanan mewah. Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa sambil menyantap makan siang mereka.

Riza jarang sekali membeli makanan di kantin. Menurutnya harga seporsi makanan di kantin ini sama dengan 'gaji sebulanku ditambah harga set Tokalev terbaru keluaran Rusia dengan bonus peluru isi 10000 buah'.

Memang sih agak berlebihan, tapi itu cukup untuk mendeskripsikan betapa mahalnya harga sepiring roti di kantin ini.

Riza mencari meja yang masih kosong, sementara Maria mengantri di depan display menu makan siang.

"Ah!" Riza menemukan meja yang kosong di tengah keramaian. Riza melewati beberapa orang, meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lentur, lalu akhirnya sampai di meja itu.

Riza meletakkan bekalnya di atas meja. Ia menarik keluar kursi di hadapannya dan langsung duduk di atasnya.

"Kyaaa! F4! F4!"

"F4 ke kantin? Jarang sekali."

"Ada F4! Aduh, aku sudah cantik belum ya?"

"Prince Mustang!"

_Oh ya ampun, bisa tidak sih aku makan siang dengan tenang?_ Riza menepuk dahinya dengan kesal. Ia berpaling dari bekalnya dan melihat para 'sumber masalah' baru saja mendaratkan kaki di pintu masuk kantin.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kerumunan mahasiswa-perlu-cuci-otak semakin histeris.

Riza memutar matanya. Ia langsung buang muka.

_Makan siangku lebih penting daripada mereka._

Riza membuka tempat bekalnya, "Telur gulung, sosis bentuk gurita, dan..." Riza mencapit lauk kesukaannya dengan sumpit, "...udang tempura. Oh, hidupku sempurna."

Krumpyang!

Udang tempura Riza terjatuh dari sumpit. "Hee? Ada apa lagi sih?"

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Riza meletakkan sumpitnya dan berbalik menuju suara jatuh tadi. Suara itu berasal dari kerumunan di sekitar F4 sedang berdiri.

Riza memukul meja sambil berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju F4.

_Mereka ngapain lagi sih? Mengesalkan sekali!_

"Kau punya mata tidak?"

Riza bisa mendengar Mustang berteriak marah.

Riuh rendah ceomoohan di sekitar F4 semakin terdengar..

Riza mencolek punggung orang didepannya, "Hei, ada apa sih?"

Orang itu menengok, "Ada yang menumpahkan makanan di baju Prince Mustang."

"Hah?"

Riza penasaran. Ia menyelip, merampingkan badannya untuk melewati kerumunan. Akhirnya Riza sampai di bagian paling depan kerumunan.

Mata Riza membelalak.

"Ma-Maria Ross?"

Di hadapannya, Maria Ross tengah berlutut di hadapan Roy Mustang. Maria menangis sambil menggumamkan 'maaf' berkali-kali.

"Sepatu dan celana ini baru saja kupakai tahu!"

Maria tidak menjawab. Isakannya makin kencang.

"Harganya bahkan lebih mahal dari yang kau bayangkan! Berani sekali kau menumpahkan makanan murahan seperti itu?"

Maria masih terisak, "Ma...hiks...maafkan aku, Mustang. Aku tidak...hiks...tidak...hiks."

Roy menaruh kedua tangannya di kantung celana, "Maaf? Hah! Jangan membuatku tertawa. Maaf tidak akan membersihkan noda dari celanaku!"

Maria terisak makin keras, "Bi..hiks...biarkan...hiks...aku men..hiks...mencucinya."

"Mencucinya?" Roy mendengus, "kau mau cuci berapa kali pun, percuma saja! Tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kau pernah menumpahkan sesuatu diatasnya."

Maria mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gemetar, "Ma...maafkan aku."

Roy mendelik ke teman-teman F4-nya, "Kau tahu apa artinya kan?"

Maria mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menunjukkan ketakutan.

Roy tersenyum dingin, "Nota merah akan ada di lokermu..."

"Diam kau, Keparat Mustang!"

Roy terkejut. Berani sekali memotong pembicaraan Mustang. Ternyata yang mengatakan kalimat tadi adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Apa kau bilang?" Roy bertanya dingin. Matanya menyipit penuh kebencian.

"Aku bilang," Riza ikut menyipit, "'Diam kau, _Keparat Mustang_'!" Riza memberikan tekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

"Siapa kau?" Roy bertanya lagi.

"Tidak penting siapa aku. Yang jelas, aku sudah muak melihat kau dan teman-temanmu itu sok berkuasa disini," Riza menjawab dengan nada dingin, "dan kau telah mengganggu makan siangku yang damai."

Orang-orang disekitar mereka bisa merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

Suasananya sangat tegang. Riza dan Roy sama-sama memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Riza meraih daging panggang yang terjatuh di depan kakinya.

"Apa maumu?"

Riza menimbang daging panggang itu dengan tangan kanannya, "Anyway, Mustang." Panggil Riza.

Roy Mustang menatap Riza.

"Dimana kau mau daging ini mendarat?" Riza tersenyum jahil, "di kemejamu? Di celanamu? Atau yang lebih baik, di antara kedua matamu? Aku senang sekali membidik ke arah itu."

Roy masih memberikan tatapan dingin. Alphonse yang ada di belakang Roy, maju selangkah untuk melindungi Roy. Tapi Roy mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Al untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Apa kau berani melakukannya?" Tantang Roy.

"Berani?" Riza mendengus, "Oh, ini bahkan sudah ada di mimpiku sejak lama." Ejek Riza.

"Maria, tolong geser sedikit." Maria langsung merangkak cepat menjauhi Riza.

Riza mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melempar daging impor sirloin steak well-done itu.

Plak!

Tepat menampar di antara mata Roy.

"Bull's Eye!" Riza mengepalkan tangan dengan bangga.

Sisa anggota F4 langsung pucat.

"Au!" Roy berteriak kesakitan. Ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Riza maju selangkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah.

Tok...tok...tok. Roy bisa mendengar bunyi langkah flat shoes Riza mendekat kearahnya. Roy membuka tangannya, Riza hanya berjarak satu meter dari hadapannya.

"Aku belum puas, Mustang."

Roy langsung pucat.

"Heaaaahhhh!" Riza melompat, melebarkan kaki kanannya.

"Terima ini, Roy Mustang!"

Buagh!

Dengan efek slow motion yang dramatis, tendangan kaki kanan Riza mendarat tepat dan keras di pipi kiri Roy.

Roy terhuyung. Ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu jatuh berlutut. Teman-teman F4nya langsung membantu Roy berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Roy?" Tanya Havoc.

Roy terengah, "Pe-Perempuan itu!Haah… Haaah… Si-Siapa dia?"

"Ah… Hm, aku rasa dia yang bernama Hawkeye. Penerima beasiswa khusus." Jawab Al ragu-ragu.

Riza berjalan ke hadapan Roy yang terjatuh, "Hei, Mustang!" Riza menunjuk wajah Roy, "aku _benci _padamu." Riza berkata dingin.

Bulu kuduk Roy bediri.

Riza berbalik menjauhi Roy. Ia mendatangi Maria Ross yang sedang terperangah.

"Ayo Maria, kita makan di tempat lain!" Riza menggandeng Maria, mengambil bekalnya, dan keluar dari area kantin.

**Roy POV**

Aku masih jatuh berlutut di hadapan teman-temanku. Jantungku berdebar keras. Nafasku terengah. Dan bulu kuduk di leherku belum mau turun.

Sialan! Gadis itu sangat menyebalkan!

Apa sih yang ia inginkan?

Aku, Roy Mustang, tidak pernah sekalipun di tendang oleh wanita. Apalagi, sampai harus ditampar dengan daging panggang. Ini sangat memalukan.

Jantungku berdebar keras tidak karuan.

Aku berdiri sambil dibantu oleh Havoc, "Hei Roy, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa." Aku berdiri

Aku bernafas dalam-dalam, "Gadis Hawkeye itu, akan mati besok."

"He-hei Mustang. Kau tidak serius kan?" Al menepuk bahu Roy.

Aku meluruskan jas hitamku yang agak kusut karena tendangan si Hawkeye itu.

"Aku tidak pernah lebih serius daripada ini."

Aku membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Aku bisa merasakan sudut bibirku terangkat.

_This is gonna be fun._

**Normal POV**

Riza dan Maria sudah berada jauh dari kantin. Lebih tepatnya, mereka jauh dari kampus. Maria memaksa Riza untuk makan di luar lingkungan kampus. Dan akhirnya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah _food court terrace_ yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Berlin.

"Errr- Maria, apa kita benar-benar mau makan disini?"

Senyum Maria mengembang, "Setelah kau dengan berani menyelamatkanku? Tentu saja iya."

Maria berjalan cepat mendahului Riza. Matanya menatap display makanan di kiri kanan jalan dengan mata liar. Di belakangnya, Riza celingak-celinguk melihat beberapa makanan yang sedang diobral.

Buagh!

Riza menabrak Maria yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ma-Maria, bisakah kau bilang dulu kalau mau berhenti?"

Maria tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Riza berjalan ke samping Maria, "Ada apa sih?"

"Kita makan disitu yuk!" Maria menunjuk sebuah restoran keluarga 100m dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ha?" Riza mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Maria.

_Ini kan?_

"Maria, hmm... I-ini..."

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan bubur," Maria berkata senang, "dan bubur vegetarian bagus untuk masa dietku."

Riza membaca plang restoran itu.

'The Porridge House'

_Ini... Ini kan tempatku kerja sambilan._ Pikir Riza. Ia terkena sweatdrop akut.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam!" Maria menarik Riza menuju restoran itu.

Klinting! Klinting! Bel di atas pintu restoran berbunyi riang menandakan ada tamu baru masuk.

"Selamat data... Ah! Riza!" Panggil seseorang dari balik meja kasir.

Maria dan Riza menengok ke sumber suara.

"Hai, Winry." Balas Riza kikuk.

Winry mendatangi kedua tamunya, "Selamat datang!" Ia menengok ke arah Riza, "Riza, tumben kau datang pada jam kuliah."

Maria menatap bingung, "Kau kenal dia, Riza?"

Riza menghela nafas, "Ini tempatku kerja sambilan setiap hari."

"Kok tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kau sudah keburu menarikku masuk."

"Oh, hehe, maaf." Maria tersenyum malu.

Riza menepuk bahu Winry, "Nah, kenalkan, ini Winry Rockbell. Dia temanku di rumah bubur ini." Riza berpindah ke Maria, "dia Maria Ross, temanku dari A.U."

Maria dan Winry bersalaman sambil mengatakan 'senang bertemu denganmu'.

"Maria, kau ingin bubur vegetarian kan?"

Maria mengangguk.

Riza berpaling ke Winry, "Winry, tolong beritahu Fuery untuk membuatkan bubur vegetarian spesial."

Winry mengangguk senang dan langsung melesat menuju dapur.

Riza mengajak Maria duduk di meja di sebelah jendela besar.

"Errr... Riza, kau sudah lama kerja disini?"

Riza menggaruk kepalanya, "Hmm, kalau aku hitung... Mungkin sudah hampir 1 tahun."

"Mmm... Habisnya, kau terlihat senang bekerja disini."

"Tentu saja." Riza tersenyum, "mereka menerimaku dengan sangat baik. Mereka juga mau mengerti keadaanku yang harus bekerja sambil kuliah."

Maria mengangguk mengerti.

"Anyway, Riza. Terima kasih ya telah menolongku." Kata Maria.

Riza mendengus, "Sama-sama. Aku memang sudah lama ingin melakukannya."

"Tapi, bagaimana nasibmu besok? Bagaimana kalau F4 sampai mengirimkan nota merah padamu? Bagaimana kalau..."

"Sssst!" Riza menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, "yang besok, yah biarlah terjadi besok. Tapi yang jelas, mau F4 memberikanku nota merah, buku merah, apa merah, aku tidak akan keluar dari Amestris University."

"Kelanjutan masa depanku tidak boleh tergantung mereka!" Nada bicara Riza sama seperti pidato kemerdekaan, "apalagi aku masuk ke A.U. dengan beasiswa. Kalau aku tiba-tiba keluar, bisa-bisa mereka akan meminta kembali uang pendidikanku selama ini."

Maria terdiam. Ia cemas apa yang akan terjadi pada Riza besok.

_Riza, kau salah memilih lawan._ Pikir Maria.

Riza terdiam. Ia memandang keluar jendela.

Disatu sisi, ia puas bisa membalaskan kemarahan temannya. Ia juga puas bisa membalas perbuatan F4 yang semena-mena itu.

Tapi, disisi lain, ia juga takut. Ia takut tindakannya ini bisa merepotkannya dan keluarganya.

_Apakah tindakanku ini... Benar?_

"Nah, Riza, Maria, buburnya sudah datang."

Winry datang membawa dua mangkuk bubur vegetarian yang masih mengepul.

"Thanks, Winry."

Riza mengalihkan pikirannya dari F4 dan mulai memakan buburnya.

_Semua akan baik-baik saja, I wish._

_

* * *

_

**_Keesokan harinya, Amestris University._**

Riza berjalan sepanjang koridor lantai dasar. Ia membetulkan letak tali tas selempangnya.

Pagi ini ia datang melalui pintu samping. Ia ingin menghindari tatapan orang padanya atas apat yang terjadi kemarin.

Dengan sedikit memutar, Riza akhirnya sampai di depan loker kesanyangannya.

Riza memutar kenop kombinasi di depan pintu loker. Setelah sedikit putaran ke kiri dan kanan, pintu loker Riza mengeluarkan bunyi 'klik'.

Ia membuka pintu.

"Ah."

Mata Riza melebar.

_Oh sial._

Di hadapan wajahnya tertempel selembar 'undangan maut'.

_Ternyata benar dugaanku._

Nota merah berlabelkan F4 lengkap dengan gambar tengkorak hitam menggantung di hadapan Riza.

"Hei, si Hawkeye mendapat nota merah!"

"Aku sudah menduganya. Maksudku, lihat kan apa yang ia lakukan pada F4 kemarin!"

"Itulah akibatnya kalau melawan Prince Mustang!"

"Dia akan mati."

Riza mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Sekelilingnya sudah ramai dengan mahasiswa yang 'lapar' ingin menyiksa Riza. Ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Nah Hawkeye, ini akibatnya kala kau mencari masalah dengan F4 kami." Kata seorang gadis dengan handycam ditangannya.

_Gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Berpikir Riza, berpikir!_

"Bersiaplah untuk merasakan kemarahan F4, Riza Hawkeye."

* * *

Yak sodara-sodara, itulah tadi chapter 2-nya. Arigatoooo~ buat semua yang udah review di chapter pertama :) buat **sherry-me**, anda benar sekali. Kalau Roy ga sama Riza, rasanya ga asik. Hehehe. Juga buat **BlackKiss'Valentine**, gomen ya klo jokenya ga nambah. Misa agak susah bikin joke -_-"

Dan juga buat yang lainnya yang belum disebut, thanks banget reviwenya ^^ i love it.

Just like always, drop one or two reviews :)

^MisaChan^


End file.
